


Stay Cafe

by hyskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Felix is Stupid, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskill/pseuds/hyskill
Summary: “It was really nice talking to you!” Felix said while he still had the chance.Changbin turned around, “Yeah, we should do this again sometime Hyunjin,” he responded, the warm smile on his face contrasting the cold running through Felix’s blood.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Stay Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a reupload and slight edit of a fic i uploaded a few weeks ago. That being said, its technically still my first fic so any kudos or comments is very very much appreciated! Thank you, enjoy!!

Day One  


Felix let out a sigh as he slung his towel he was just using to wipe down tables over his shoulder. Luckily, there was a lull in the coffee shop he worked in today. Normally, he got the early shifts, him being the most recently employed member of the staff. However, they just hired a new busboy, Chanhee, which meant Felix got more leeway with his shifts. 

He really liked his new job; it was a big upgrade from his past attempts. While he had only been working there for a month or so, he was already treated like one of the senior staff members. He even got to be in charge of the Halloween decorations that were set up. 

There were orange fairy lights surrounding the door frames, and the usual plants situated at the windows were replaced with tiny pumpkins and gourds. He had somehow even convinced his manager to mass-purchase little Halloween themed napkins for all of the tables.

He was on his way back to the counter to try and sneak in some small talk with Hyunjin, one of his coworkers, when the bell over the door jingled, signaling a new customer. On a normal day, Felix would have dreaded that sound. But today, in the near-empty cafe with quiet music playing through the speakers, the workers were actually getting quite bored. 

Hearing someone clear their throat, Felix snapped his head up. Standing at the counter, a man stood in what would be the line, looking lost. He had black hair parted down the side that fell just over his eye, and an ‘x’ cut into his eyebrow. He was wearing loose dark clothes and looked like he hadn’t slept in a few days. 

Felix jogged over to the counter after realizing Hyunjin wasn’t coming to help him.  
“Hi, I’m sorry, the main barista must have gone to the back for a minute,” Felix said, putting on his best customer service voice. 

Usually, he wasn’t the one taking orders, but he was still trained when he first got hired how to deal with particularly short-tempered customers.

Surprisingly, the man didn’t get upset at Felix, instead, giving him a lazy smile before reciting his order to him. Felix jotted it all down before turning around to the coffee machine.  
“Changbin,” the man spoke up out of nowhere.

“Excuse me?” Felix turned to him, the cup halfway to the machine frozen in the air.  
“My… name? Don’t you need my name for the order?” he asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy. His dark hair shifted again, revealing a curious glint in warm brown eyes. 

“Oh,” Felix looked back down at the cup, and then towards the sharpie sitting on the counter next to him, “Right. Yeah. Sorry about that. You’re just the only person here so…” Felix trailed off, hoping to cover up his forgetfulness. 

Felix started making the man- Changbin’s- drink, moving from the machine to the counter to add in everything he would need.

“Are you new here?” Changbin interrupted, swaying back and forth with his hands in his pockets. A shy smile brightened the mood of the cafe, causing Felix to fumble with the cup. Felix and Changbin made eye contact for a second before Felix drew his eyes to the ground, a light blush painting his cheeks. 

“Did I… give off that impression?” Felix hoped the answer was no. His manager loved him, but he certainly wouldn’t be too happy to hear if someone left a review saying one of his most frequently working employees hadn’t retained any of his training. 

“N-no! That’s not what I meant at all!” Changbin looked slightly panicked, holding his hands out in front of him as if to try and push Felix from the conclusion he had jumped to, “I just used to come here really often- maybe even too often- and I’ve never seen you around. Then again, I stopped coming here a few weeks ago because of my workload, so I just figured you had to have shown up at some point in there,” he rushed to explain.

“Yeah I mean I’m…. fairly new… I guess,” Felix didn’t really know how to respond.  
Just as Changbin opened his mouth to say something else, the door to the back opened, Hyunjin walking out. He had long blonde hair that was currently tied up into a neat ponytail, pulled away from his face as he worked. Graced with long legs, Hyunjin was known to be able to pull off any outfit with ease. A winning smile topped it all off, childish and teasing which brought many to fall to his charm. 

“I finished your drink,” Felix placed it in front of him, ignoring the weird look he was getting from Hyunjin, “he can help you pay,” he gestured vaguely behind him before skimping off to the back room. 

A few minutes had passed before Hyunjin was walking back through the door, looking at the chair Felix was in.

“What was that about Lixie?” Hyunjin asked, grabbing a fold-out chair and putting it in front of Felix.

“There was a customer, you weren’t there,” Felix shrugged, picking at his nails.  
“You could have called for me. You know the boss said you didn’t have to talk to the customers if you didn’t want to,” 

Which is true. After one instance where an angry customer had sent Felix into a panic attack by accident, their manager exempted Felix from having to talk to any customers he didn’t want to, opting to give him more behind-the-scenes work to do.

“I didn’t think he was a threat…” Felix whispered, staring at the ground as his skin turned a light pink. 

Hyunjin waited a beat, eyes scrutinizing, “You thought he was hot,” he said as a fact.  
Felix’s eyes snapped up, “W- what. No. No, I never… I never said that. I don’t think so. I never said I thought- I didn’t think he-” 

Before he was even halfway through his sentence, Hyunjin had already left the room.

Day Two

The next time Felix saw Changbin was the following week. He walked into the cafe, clothes still basically hanging off his frame. This time, however, it looked like he got at least one night of sleep in him.

He strutted up to the counter where Hyunjin was standing, hands in his pockets. While there were a few more people in the cafe than last time, it certainly was not rush hour yet. In a matter of minutes, Changbin was at the front of the line. 

“Hi, I’m looking for Hyunjin,” he said excitedly, looking at the barista expectantly. 

Felix’s head shot up as he looked at his coworker. Hyunjin’s back was still turned to him, but he could sense the confused expression on the boy’s face. 

“H-hi. I’m Hyunjin,” the barista put up his hand awkwardly, his shoulders coming up to his ears. 

Changbin tilted his head again, “Nonono, I’m sorry. The other Hyunjin that works here. Orange hair, little cross earring… had a pumpkin keychain hanging off of his belt,” Changbin looked a little confused, but it was nothing compared to Hyunjin.

“I-I’m sorry, but there’s no othe-” Hyunjin started to explain. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, he’s right over there,” Changbin interrupted, pointing directly at Felix. 

Felix’s eyes widened and he looked behind him just to make sure. Sure enough, all that was behind him was the wall that’s always been there.

“Please, excuse me for one moment,” Hyunjin said strained before calling Chanhee to take his place and jogging over to Felix.

“Did you tell the boy you’re crushing on that you’re me?” Hyunjin hissed at him.

“No, dude! I swear, I don’t know why he thinks I’m you,” Felix pleaded, shaking his head.

Hyunjin just sighed, “You better fix this,” he pointed threateningly. Felix just nodded  
silently.  
After getting him his drink. Hyunjin forced Felix to sit with Changbin and explain the miscommunication. Up close, Changbin was even prettier than Felix had first thought. 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Changbin asked before taking a sip of his coffee. Fingers adorned in rings held onto the cup, glinting in the light of the cafe. 

“Well, so the thing is…” Felix started, but something in him begged him to stop. 

Rationally, he knew it was just the names Changbin managed to mix up. But a larger part of him feared it was more. Hyunjin was so much cooler than him, so much more desired and longed after on campus, what are the odds this boy would still choose him if he found out what his other option could have been, “I thought you were really cool. And I haven’t made many friends at college yet, so I was wondering if I could get to know you,”

A brief hint of disappointment flashed across Changbin’s eyes, soon replaced with a warm glow. A smile took over his face, “Of course, I’d love to get to know you more too, Hyunjin,” he smiled, taking another sip of his coffee.

Felix just chuckled, a pained laugh escaping, “So what’s your major? You said you were overloaded with assignments,” Felix asked, trying not to further sully his mood. 

“Oh, I’m a music major!” Changbin said excitedly, a spark in his eyes. 

“Please, tell me more,” Felix beckoned.

“Oh! Well, my two friends and I make music together. Not to brag, but we’re pretty good,” Changbin joked, pretending to dust off his own shoulders, “What about you?” he asked, folding his hands on the table.

“I’m a th-” Felix started, getting interrupted by a shrill ringing noise. 

Changbin picked up his phone from the table, looking at it before groaning, “Speak of the devil, Chan wants me to help him work on a song,” Changbin softly groaned as he stood up.

“It was really nice talking to you!” Felix said while he still had the chance. 

Changbin turned around, “Yeah, we should do this again sometime Hyunjin,” he responded, the warm smile on his face contrasting the cold running through Felix’s blood. 

Felix stuffed his hands into his pockets as he curled in on himself. He never liked walking to work on the cold mornings, but his roommate couldn't drive him today. He huffed out a breath, a cloud appearing in front of his face for a moment.

He opened the entrance to the cafe, the familiar bells chiming above him. He walked over to the coatrack and found his apron, draping it over his shirt and making his way to the back room. 

The cafe shouldn't open for another hour or two, so when Felix heard the bells ringing again, he thought it was just his imagination. 

“Hello?” a voice called out from the main dining area.

Confused, Felix called back “Hi?” he moved to the front room.

Standing at the counter was, of course, Changbin.

“What are you doing here? We’re not open yet,” Felix asked, moving up to the counter regardless.

Changbin’s eyes widened, “Oh, I’m sorry. The door was unlocked and the lights were on so… I just figured. I can go,” Changbin offered, gesturing backwards. 

“No, no. It’s okay. Just let me lock the door again so we don't start rush hour early by accident,” Felix gave him a soft smile, Changbin looking a little less panicked. He smiled in return, and Felix realized that this was something he could get used to. 

He sat down awkwardly at one of the tables while Felix relocked the door. He moved back to the counter to start prepping the machines and wiping down the counters. 

“I asked my friends if they knew who you were,” Changbin started, still just playing with his thumbs at one of the tables. The smile faded. 

“Oh?” Felix said, suddenly regretting letting the boy stay.

“Yeah. My senior, one of the guys I make music with. I asked him if he knew a Hyunjin that worked at the coffee shop. He looked at me like I was insane. You’re pretty popular around here aren’t you,” he asked teasingly.

Felix gave a weak chuckle, “that's me,” he said softly, not even believing himself.  
Changbin didn't seem to notice his discomfort, “According to them, you’re one of the nicest, prettiest, smartest people at this school,” 

“Hmm,” Felix hummed noncommittally, going back to wiping the counters to avoid eye contact.

“I can’t say I disagree with them,” Changbin said softly, suddenly so much closer to the counter than he just had been. 

‘Changbin just called him pretty? But he also still thinks I’m Hyunjin. He’s still talking about someone else’ Felix thought to himself.

“I have to go now, I just wanted to stop by in case you were here,” Changbin continued his one-way conversation, “in case I had the chance to give you this,” he slipped a small paper onto the counter.

Before Felix had the chance to ask what it was, Changbin was gone, the bells chiming in his wake. He sighed and unfolded the tiny paper, a phone number scrawled across it in messy handwriting. Felix’s eyes widened and he slipped the paper into the pocket of his apron before anyone (not that anyone was there) could see. 

Some time had passed of Felix mindlessly wiping down already-clean tables before the bell over the door rang again. Cautiously, Felix turned his head and breathed a sigh of relief to see a normal customer there. He walked over to the counter and started jotting down whatever words the customer started rattling off. 

“Hey Lixie,” Hyunjin nudged him with his shoulder after locking the door. They had shared the closing shift for the last few nights in a row. 

“Hmm?” he answered, absentmindedly sweeping the floor near the counter.

“There’s someone parked out front, just looking into the cafe expectantly?” Hyunjin asked.

“Who is it?” Felix asked, head still down.

“I don't know his name, but he looks foriegn, maybe asian? He has curlyish blonde hair, and a big nose. I’ve seen him around campus before,”

Felix felt elated, his roommate was parked outside waiting for him. A quick wave goodbye with a short explanation ended their conversation, Hyunjin insisting that he would close for the night.

“You didn't have to pick me up, Chris, I was willing to walk,” he whined as soon as he got in the car.

“Dude, it's like 40° outside. I’m not making you walk in that,” his roommate, Chris, said. 

They drove home in a comfortable silence, Chris humming to whatever song was playing on the radio. After a few minutes, they got into their dorm.

“Shoot, I forgot to take this off before I left the cafe,” Felix groaned, crumpling up his apron into one hand. 

“Just leave it here, dude, I’ll remind you to take it before we leave tomorrow,” Chris offered, taking it out of his hand and unfolding it to hang it up.

As he unfolded it, a tiny slip of paper fluttered to the ground. Chris looked over at Felix who’s cheeks burst into flames. He knelt down to pick it up.

“No!” Felix jumped out of instinct, reaching Chris only a second after he managed to pick it up.

He only looked at it for a second before a crooked grin split his face, “Our little Lixie got someone’s number?” he teased. 

“N-no! I mean, yes, but no,” Felix stuttered out. At Chris’ confused look, he tried again, “Yes I got his number but I don’t think I’ll be using it,” he sighed out.

“Oh,” Chris said sadly, “Why not?”

“I don't… think he really likes the… real me,” he tried to explain vaguely.

“Hmm,” Chris thought, “Okay then,” he put the note onto the coffee table before heading to the bathroom to shower.

Felix moved to his bed to try and avoid any further conversation on the matter, pulling out his laptop from his side table and pretending to be deep in assignments. Chris walked out not too long after and scoffed at Felix.

“If you’re trying to look like you're working, maybe open a tab that isn't Google,” He smirked, moving to sit on his bed, ignoring Felix’s sputtering behind him.

“Do you have anything to be working on?” He asked his roommate.

“No, not really. We have a music project due at the end of the month but we kinda have to be in the studio to work on it so,” Chris shrugged.

Felix nodded understandingly. Chris usually overworked himself, barely even coming to the dorm in favor of working all night. If Felix is being honest, he mainly asks Chris for rides to work everyday because he knows Chris wont wanna let him down. Does he feel bad about abusing the kindness of his friend? Yeah, a little. Is he happy that it forces his friend out of the studio? Absolutely. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” he offered, already making his way to the couch.

“Depends which one?” Chris replied, even though he had already started migrating as well. 

The night dissolved into movies and laughing fits and popcorn throwing. Felix was having so much fun he almost forgot about Changbin, about the shift he had tomorrow, about the combination of the two, and the terror that thought brought him.

Day Three

Felix didn't have to walk to work today, unlike the last week. This morning, Felix was awoken by a very excited and, more importantly, well-rested Chris telling him he could give him a ride to work. He had been very busy ever since the movie night, which made sense. Chris always made an effort to work extra hard after a day of rest.

Unfortunately for him, Chanhee had called in sick today, leaving Felix to work the morning shift again. The last time he worked this early was during the “Phone Number Incident” as Chris and him kept referring to it as. Felix could only pray that the day wouldn't be a repeat of the last.

The odds of that happening were low, however. Changbin hadn’t actually visited Felix in the cafe for the last few days, giving no warning or explanation. Usually, even if he were busy, he would at least pop in to let Felix know he wouldn't be able to hang out. This time, it was radio silence from the other man.

Fortunately for Felix, he wasn't opening the cafe, which meant he got to hang out with Hyunjin as the flow of customers got greater and greater. He opened the cafe door, only for his heart to drop. 

Standing at the counter was, as expected, Hyunjin. Next to him, leaning against the counter, waiting for his drink, was Changbin. 

Both heads turned towards the door as the bells chimed, varying expressions on their faces. Hyunjin looked joyous, probably just about no longer working alone. Changbin however, looked determined, a glint in his eyes that sparked just a little bit of fear in Felix’s heart.

Changbin walked directly up to him, “Hello,” he said with no inflection.

“Hi,” Felix swallowed.

“So, I…” Changbin took a deep breath, looking back at Hyunjin, who gave him a thumbs up, “Can we sit real quick?”

“I have to- My shift just started, so,” Felix said quietly.

“I can handle it for a minute, have a seat,” Hyunjin yelled from behind the counter, immediately going back to taking orders, not giving Felix any time to argue.

Changbin and him sat down, sitting in silence for a few seconds.

Eventually, Changbin took a deep breath, looking Felix in the eyes with purpose, “I’m gonna explain something to you, it might not make a ton of sense at first, please try and follow along, okay?” Felix nodded and he continued, “I came over here to tell you that despite our, at least in my mind, flirting, I didn't actually think we could date.”

Felix sucked in a breath, trying to reposition himself in the chair to look less uncomfortable. Sure, he had been rejected before, but never this formally or directly.

“I was going to tell you,” Changbin continued talking, “That one of my friends confided in me the fact that he had a crush on Hyunjin from the coffee shop, and not to claim finders keepers, but i wasn't about to ruin my friends life over someone I’d only spoken to a few times,” Changbin sighed again, “But I got here, and I was talking to the barista that was here, waiting for you to show up, and he informed me that he was the only Hyunjin working in the coffee shop,”

“My name is Felix,” he confessed, barely above a whisper. 

Changbin stood up, grabbing his drink and his coat. Felix put out a hand to stop him.

“Wait, stay. I’m sorry. I really am. I just- you seemed really nice and cute and I just- You thought I was Hyunjin,” Felix said incredulously, “And nobody ever wants to go from Hyunjin to me. And you asked your friends about me, you thought I was a completely different person. And I just- I couldn't tell you the truth. If it meant I got to see you the next day, I would never have told you,”

Changbin didn't say anything else, looking confusedly at Felix.

“I’m really sorry, I know how selfish that is, trust me. I didn’t mean to use you, I just really wanted a friend at the campus,” he said quietly, taking his hand back from where he was blocking Changbin and hanging his head in shame, “you can go now, I just wanted to say that,”

Much to Felix’s surprise, Changbin sat back down across from him, grabbing one of his hands softly, giving him room to back out, “I thought you didn't like me,” he said softly with no emotion.

Felix’s head snapped up. 

“You didn't call me, or text me. I didn't really care what your name was, I liked talking to you. And I was planning on doing more of that, but then you never contacted me. I figured you just,” Changbin stopped himself to shrug, not wanting to finish the sentence.

“Hi,” Felix said with a smile, “My name is Lee Felix, my friends call me Lixie, and I think that if you wanted to, we could maybe go out sometime,” he asked softly.

“I think that would be fantastic,” Changbin said breathily, relief evident on his face, a smile to follow. 

“You two made up? Good. You still have a job here Felix, might not keep it if you keep making out while on the clock,” Hyunjin yelled at them again. Luckily, the cafe had emptied out again. 

Felix just stuck his tongue out at Hyunjin, getting up to move to the counter, despite having no actual customers to serve yet. 

Epilogue

Changbin and Felix had been dating for a good month or two now, and Felix decided to introduce his… boyfriend? partner? Felix didnt wanna think about that right now to his roommate.

Opening the door to his dorm, Chan was sitting on the couch, wiping his palms on his jeans. Until this morning, Chris didn't even know he had a boyfriend, and Felix neglected to say his name or anything about him, not wanting Chris to try and change his behavior for him.

“Chris, this is my- this is Changbin, Changbin this is-” Felix tried to introduce.

“Chan?!” Changbin shouted, gently pushing past Felix to see into the room better.

“Binnie?” Chris stood up suddenly, eyes wide.

“Whats… happening?” Felix asked from his position, backed up into the wall.

“That's Chan, he’s in my music group,” Changbin explained.  
“That's… his name is… What?” Felix asked, somehow more confused by the explanation. 

“My korean name is Chan. That's what Changbin calls me by. I guess, I don't know I guess it never came up between us two,” Chan explained looking slightly less lost, but not by much.

“Well uh, I guess that's the end of introductions,” Changbin said awkwardly.

“Wanna go to dinner now?” Chris asked abruptly.

“Yeah, lets go,” Changbin grabbed Felix’s coat for him as they left behind the still-shell-shocked man.

“Guys, wait up..” Felix yelled after them.


End file.
